Yearbook
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Austin recognized Sam in the yearbook? One-Shot


**What if Austin recognized Sam's picture in the yearbook. What would have happened if he knew her identity. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story.**

It was Saturday, the day after the dance and Austin Ames was in his room looking in his yearbook. Now he wasn't looking just because he was bored, no Austin was looking for a specific person. He was looking for his _Cinderella_. He was sure that he would find her here in this book. He had been in his room looking all day, his dad was wondering what was happening to his son. He was looking through the M's when he came upon a picture, not just any picture but _her_ picture his _Cinderella_!

"Finally I found you Cinderella."

He looked at the name that was supposed to go with the picture _Samantha Montgomery_, Sam, finally he had her name. That's when he realized where he knew her from she worked in the diner the one his friends called _Diner Girl_. That's also when he realized that he didn't care that she worked in diner, because he was in love with her and had been for months even before they met at the dance. He figured that he would wait until Monday and see if she told him her identity. If she didn't then he would confront her at the diner that night, after football practice.

For the rest of the weekend he was holed up in his room looking up all the information that he could about Sam.

**Monday**

He was putting up flyers around school, even if he didn't need to he did so that Sam wouldn't get suspicious and know that he did care about her. He was talking to Ryan and David while putting up posters.

"Dude why you going through all this trouble for one chick?"

"Look she's not just some chick alright? She...was real."

"Real like she still had her old nose?"

"No real like she has more on her mind than what she wears, how much weight she wants to lose. She listens to me."

"Listens to you? Hey brother I listen to you. OK I feel your pai-whoo hello kitty."

"Yeah your great listener."

"Look man you got her cellphone, you just got to get some proof from there."

"Phone's locked. All I keep getting are these text messages like: I need you and come see me now."

"Oh dude that's so hot."

"See that's what I thought... till I got one that said come fix fryer."

"Oh dude that's hot and kinky. Baby you know what I'm saying. Can I get one...can I get a pound baby. Well look in the yearbook again bro maybe you missed her."

"Maybe she is foreign exchange. Dude that's hot."

"Wait that's like La Hot."

"Look there's noway I missed her we had a connection." _I definetly didn't miss her since I know her name._

Austin looked over and caught Sam's eyes he could help but think that they were beautiful just like her. Then he looked away and kept walking still waiting till tonight to talk to her if she didn't come to him first. All of a sudden he hears a bang, he looks back and sees Sam rubbing her head, _she must of ran into a locker I wish I could make sure she is ok_. By the end of the day she still hadn't approached him so after football practice he was going to go to the diner and talk to her.

**After Football Practice**

Austin walked into the diner prepared to talk to Sam, he saw her washing the counter so he sat there so that she would wait on him. He had her phone in his pocket was waiting on Sam to come and talk to him.

"Hey what can I get you?"

He looked up and saw Sam looking at him with the note pad and pencil ready to take his order. He smiled at her.

"Actually may I borrow your pad and pencil right quick I have to write something."

"Ok? Here you go."

"Thanks."

After she handed him the pad and pencil he wrote down _Hello Cinderella do you want your phone back?_ He handed it back to her and he got her phone out of his pocket and put it on the counter. He watched as she read the note, how her face when into confusion to recognization. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"How did you figure it out Austin?"

"Simple I found your picture in the yearbook Saturday, then decided to wait to see if you were going to tell me today. Since you didn't I came here to talk to you and give you your phone back. So here is your phone Cinderella."

Here gave her the phone and smiled at her. While she put the phone in her pocket and ripped off the paper and put it in her pocket as well. She looked back up at him put her pad and pencil away, then leaned against the counter.

"So what now? Are we going to pretend this never happened or what?"

"Well I want to get to know you Sam and I want everyone to know that you are my Cinderella because you have stolen my heart, believe it or not. You did it while we were exchaning emails then I fell for you at the dance. So Sam will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Certainly Prince Charming."

She smiled and then more customers started entering and she had to go help them but inbetween helping customers when she could she would stand at the counter and talk to him.

Sam knew that tomorrow was the real test about wheter he was serious or not about her being his girlfriend. But she could dream couldn't she?

**Tuesday**

Tuesday morning Sam walked into school with Carter and saw that the Cinderella posters were gone. She was nervous about what would happen should Austin act like the day before never happened.

"So you told him it was you Sam?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly Sam?"

"He already knew it was me he has since Saturday when he found my picture in the yearbook. He wanted to see if I would tell him it was me yesterday and when I didn't he came to the diner and he told me that he knew. He even gave me my phone back. Well I better get to my locker I'll see you at lunch Carter."

"Ok Sam."

Sam was at her locker getting her things for first period when someone leaned against the locker next to hers, but couldn't tell who it was because of the locker door. When she closed her locker door and turned around she saw that it was Austin. She smiled at him and was wondering if he was legit.

"Hello beautiful. May I escort you to class?"

"You may."

So for the rest of the day Austin and Sam were together since they shared most classes, he even sat next to her at lunch!

**Epilouge of sorts**

It was summer graduation was a few weeks ago and now Austin and Sam are preparing to go Princeton together they were still going on strong all thanks to that yearbook. Austin nor Sam cared about what everyone else at school thought of them, especially Shelby who threw a fit when she found out about them. Also something big happened Sam found her dad's hidden will, in the story book he used to read to her. It stated that Sam owned everything the house, the diner, and the cars. Which she sold for tuition money. Fiona and the twins made a deal with the D.A. to work their crime off by working in the diner under the watchfull eye of Sam's new partner Rhonda. Who knows what will happen in the future they're only freshman.


End file.
